


Tom Hiddleston Fiction

by SacredMorningStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thomas Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston (RPF), hiddlestoners
Genre: Abuse, Author Reader, Beating, F/M, M/M, PLEASE READ TRIGGER WARNINGS AT THE START OF EACH FIC!, Polygamy, Pre-Film Actor Tom, Reader Insert, Torture, real person fanfic, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests for these are open! Would like some more ideas to fill this out!</p><p>This is a collection of One-Shots with Alternate Universe Tom in a variety of situation (more will be added)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Role Reversal

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Reader  
**One-shot/Chapter Number:** One-Shot  
**AU Type:** Fan Tom  
**Word Count:** 1822  
**Warnings:** None  
**Rating:** E (Everyone)  
   
**_Author’s Note: So I had an idea that’s probably been done a million times before but I hope you guys will enjoy it._**  
   
Today was the day that (Y/N) would finally meet some of her local fans face-to-face. She had often gone under a pen-name so that those who knew her didn’t know it was her works. There had been no photos of her in any of her books, worrying how her friends would react to the news, yet she knew that with her fans growing she would need to meet them. She had often been on the other side of such relationships where the person had no idea she existed yet her just reading something from them, seeing them act, hearing them sing, helped her work harder to get to where she was. She was sure that many of the people who read her works felt something similar. She had built up the courage to meet the people that gave her a living she felt she could be proud of; even though her biggest fear was people she didn’t know and busy places. It had been her anxiety that had held her back when the first really successful books had begun to take off but she still arranged to sign books her editor had collected for her.  
   
It hadn’t felt the same in her room and when she looked online she realised just how many people wished to meet her. She had promised herself that when the next book came out she would arrange a signing through her editor. She had made sure her editor wouldn’t let her back out and as she sat there at the small table, with piles of her new book around her, she felt her anxiety slowly creep into her mind. She could see the way the crowds outside the bookstore seemed to build and how excitable the people were getting as they spotted her through the window. She fiddled with the multiple pens on the desk and felt the hand of her editor against her shoulder calming her slightly as the store opened letting in the excited chatter from outside. She watched as the crowds rushed in to get the best spot, being quickly organised into a long queue, with the chatter from outside rumbling a littler quieter inside. She didn’t know how well she was going to be after being around so many people yet she had to find a way to control the fears inside her head. Many had some of her other books with them and she would happily sign them at the same time.  
   
Tom, an avid and excitable reader, had been waiting to meet the author of his favourite series for years. She had a way of writing he really enjoyed and when he heard she had a new book out he was one of the first people to pre-order the book. Although he was considered an adult he was still just as excited to meet the woman who was inspiring him to aim for higher goals than he ever thought. He had pre-ordered his book so he knew he didn’t have to rush to get to the front of the queue. He had brought his slip with him and waited for the main chaos to die down before taking his place near the back of the queue. When he finally got near the front he could see how she acted with her fans, the way she made sure she spent time with them even though she wasn’t perfectly comfortable, and it made him smile to see her as such a normal person.  
   
When it came to his turn she already had the book open on the table ready to sign only to spot a sheet of paper in his hand; rolled up carefully to not crease it. She smiled as she greeted him and he made sure to hand over the roll of paper before getting her to sign anything. He had sketched what he thought one of her characters looked like and it was a stunning likeness to what (Y/N) had imagined in her mind. The detail was almost realistic and it made her smile brightly to see the way he had brought a character she had created to life. She was speechless for a moment before she looked up at him seeing his expression desperate for positive feedback.  
   
“This-this is amazing. I always tried to draw my characters but I never got them to look as good as this.” She saw the way he signed it and had even left her a note on it thanking her for her inspiration. “Tom, you know I don’t really write to inspire anyone right?” She looked to him remembering when she was in this position not too long ago being inspired by famous people to aim high; she guessed this was what it felt like to enjoy your job while acting as an inspiration.  
   
He looked a little sheepish at her question but nodded. “I know most people just do a job because they love it. I just wanted you to know that you’re an inspiration for me.” He smiled lightly to her and began to play with his fingers in front of him. “I was hoping you’d like to keep it, I just thought it might be something nice for you, like a thank you present.” He began to get embarrassed and he looked to her again seeing the way she began to write the note to him. She hummed lightly as she thought of the note to leave him.  
   
“Tom, thank you again for the amazing picture. It seems you’re one of the last people here. I never found out what I’ve inspired you to do.” She smiled brightly to him and offered him the closed book. “Oh, and I’d wait till you get home, or at least away from here, to read the note. It’s a little more special than the rest.”  
   
He was surprised by her comment on reading the note and nodded lightly bundling the book safely in his bag in a special pouch he used to keep the book clean and safe. “Oh, right, I preform on stage, the odd play here and there, but you’ve inspired me to aim for a film role. I’m auditioning for a different ones and will have to see how it goes.” That adorable nervousness came to his face again as she stood and came round to hug him.  
   
“It’s nice to hear that I’m doing what many people in my position had done for me. Heck I got here just from watching them, admiring them, being driven by them. It’s an honour to be in the same position they were.” She opened her arms to the young man for a hug feeling his taller body bend a little to wrap his arms around her. She smiled and felt a kiss on her cheek as they split apart. She felt a blush rush to her cheeks at the kiss and he quickly apologised to her for making her feel uncomfortable. She brushed it off and smiled to him before thanking him once again for the present as she went back to her side of the desk again to sign the last few books from the piles around her. Tom smiled and nodded to her heading out aiming to go straight home to see what the note was she’d left for him; he wondered why she wanted him to wait but he was excited all the same.  
   
He had made sure to get home as fast as he could and once he got there he slipped into his study to get the newest addition to his bookshelves up in its spot. He took a moment to admire the book before opening to the page she had written in especially for him. He felt that nervousness come over him again before he found the hand written note in the fine pen.  
   
**To Tom**  
   
Thank you for the gift, it was beautiful, I hope that we can discuss more on the designs of a few of my characters. I would love to have some of your sketches in my books someday. You’ll find my number below should you come up with any ideas.  
   
All the best (Y/P/N)  
   
07xxx-xxx-xxx  
Hope to hear from you soon~  
   
He was stunned to see the little note with her number never thinking she’d like his work as much as she did. He stared at the note and read it over and over again smiling brightly. He quickly added her number to his phone making a mental note to message her the next day before he put the book on the shelf with the others from her works and got himself tucked into bed ready for the next day. (Y/N) had done the same that when she got home to look over her newest book, a bright smile on her face after seeing all the people her works had been helping, before she put it back hoping Tom had read the little note she’d left specially for him.  
   
(Y/N) had woken to the gentle buzz of her phone and quickly rushed to see it was just her editor calling her to congratulate her on the success of the evening signing for the book. She had passed messages on from the HR team and the other staff to congratulate her but she seemed distracted as she spoke not really taking in their words but thanking them all the same. When the call ended she held hope that the young man may message her later but as she set to work on the next novel she found he hadn’t by that afternoon. She hadn’t taken his number so she hadn’t known how to contact him until he messaged her. She decided to distract herself with a walk in a park near to her apartment as the weather seemed good; just at the time when it was quiet and peaceful. She sat under her favourite tree, with a note book planning the next story, and really got into the plot when she felt a buzzing in her pocket. When she saw the number at the top she was puzzled before opening the message and seeing it was from the young actor. She smiled brightly when he mentioned he was at a nearby theatre house at an audition and wondered if she’d like to meet. She took her time to reply teasing him how it took him so long to message her and how she thought he wouldn’t message to her but gladly took the invitation to meet him at the café he suggested. Both were excited and for now they were both happy with building a friendship through the love of books and art. Neither knew what they were going to be like in a few years’ time but when she saw his first big break on a film role she couldn’t help smiling watching him pursue his dream like she had hers.


	2. Endurance Training

**Pairing:**  Tom Hiddleston/Reader  
**One-shot/Chapter Number:**  One-Shot  
**AU Type:**  Personal Trainer Tom  
**Word Count:**  3584  
**Warnings:**  Sex and swearing  
**Rating:**  18+ (Mature Content!)

****

The marathon had only about five months away and it seemed like (Y/N) had been working her hardest to get the best results for both her time and endurance. She could work on her speed on her own, knowing just how far and hard to push herself when training, but for the endurance she thought it best to bring in a personal trainer. She had heard of a few good ones in the area, and even tried a few out, but it seemed like there was only one of them that was there to actually help her and not just check her out, Thomas Hiddleston. The pair had been working out together for a few weeks and she already noticed how much it was working in her favour. She had been able to work on her speed for much longer periods of time, using some of the tips her new trainer gave her, and that each time he came she seemed to get much more done than when she worked alone.

 

Within a few training sessions the pair were pretty close, calling each other by nick-names or teasing each other to get them to work harder. She found him easy to train with and a lot of the time she wished their sessions could last longer; even just wishing he would stay longer so they could talk without the training sessions. The sessions had been arranged so that he could come to hers and work in her private gym so they could both concentrate on what they were doing. (Y/N) knew if she went to a public gym she wouldn’t concentrate properly and besides having them private meant she got to enjoy his company. She couldn’t deny he was attractive with those blonde curls and brilliant eyes and that toned body and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t watch him odd times but she doubted he saw her that way. She’d never seen him look her way when they trained together so she had thought of the possibility that he might have been gay. He had always been well groomed, well dressed, extremely well mannered, beyond the point that most straight men were, so it was just something she had thought but never had the courage to bring up.

 

It seemed like this was going to be their only relationship, as trainer and trainee, until their contract ended yet one day it seemed all of this was going to change. She had taken her time that morning to warm up and stretch as she knew he was coming for a morning session. She hadn’t yet got to stretching when he came into the gym, him walking in had become normal for both of them, and she could’ve sworn his eyes rolled down her body when she looked in the mirror in front of her. He was in his skin-tight, shorts and strap shirt that always seemed to drive her wild but she quickly brushed it off.

 

“Tom! Hey, you got here okay then? No mad men on the road trying to run you off it.” (Y/N) laughed talking about a previous time when Tom felt like everything had been against him that day.

 

“No, it seems luck’s on my side so far today. At the moment I quite like how my luck’s going.” His tone seemed to have a double meaning but whatever it was didn’t seem to come through to the woman as she began to stretch out her legs and arms.

 

As she stretched out she once again swore she saw his eyes roll over her but when she looked in the mirror it seemed he was ignoring her again. She brushed the feeling off quickly sure that it was just her imagination as he began to stretch and warm up his own body for their work out. She he been busy working with him, copying the orders and patterns that he was showing her, and today it seemed he pushed her harder than he had before. He was working her harder and faster than he usually did but it seemed like he hadn’t realised. Throughout their training she felt him move close and correct positions, even just mildly, which was something different to usual but it wasn’t unwelcomed. He would move her slightly, find something wrong with each stance so he could have an excuse to touch her.

 

During their time training together Tom had begun to get close to (Y/N) in a way he hadn’t with his other trainees. He had found her easy to talk with, easy to chat to, and the way she interacted with him had been different to all the other people he was training. Sure she watched him and maybe stared at him a couple of times but she never made it obvious, she never tried to make him ignore what he was there for, she knew he had his job to do and she left him to it. They seemed to like the same things but he had never had the courage to ask her to meet him outside the training sessions and wondered if she just stared at him for eye candy or if she’d actually want to meet up. He had spoken with a few friends he had from his college days and they and persuaded him to follow what he wanted, to go after her and see whether she had a thing for him or if she felt the same way he did.

 

(Y/N) had felt strange seeing the way he was acting with her today. It was different to normal, and it was getting to the point where she had to confront him about it in some way. She waited till near the end of the session to change a few things of her own; when she heard the way his stomach growled and rumbled as he warmed down again.

 

“Hey, want to stay for lunch? I got some mean lasagne cooking and it sure sounds like you could do with a good meal before going to the next job.” She smirked playfully as she wiped the sweat off herself with a towel.

 

“Lunch sounds real good actually. It would be good for the next job if I had one but it seems like I have a free day after this so I was thinking we could do a full day for once.” He smiled to her and leaned against the wall next to her; the air of confidence and cheekiness pouring off him.

 

“Oh I have you all to myself today, that’s a nice surprise. Full day sounds good but if I can’t move tomorrow you better be the one to massage me.” She passed him as he spoke missing the surprised look and the way he tensed a little at the thought of massaging her.

 

Lunch had been slow cooking in the oven ready for her to eat and when they tucked in it seemed like Tom couldn’t get enough of the home made meal. He kept commenting on how it had been some of the best food he’d had for ages and how he hadn’t been able to cook at home much lately due to all the jobs he had going on. She hadn’t known he’d been so busy and felt guilty having him work with her all day when he could do what he wanted. She had said a couple of times that he could go home and enjoy a quiet day but it seemed he wanted to train with her more. She took her time eating, just enjoying the relaxation time before he said something that surprised her.

 

“Do you know how long we have left till the contracts due renewal?” He wanted to pass it off as normal conversation when really he just wanted to know how much longer he had with her.

 

“Didn’t I tell you? I’m renewing it after the training’s up. I don’t really have much to train for after the marathon so you got three long months to suffer me before you’re free.” She smiled playfully seeing the small fault in the smile he returned; almost as if he didn’t want it to be over so fast.

 

“I guess I forgot. Hey maybe you’ll find a reason to keep me around anyway. I know what you’re like and you don’t always stick to a plan.” The tension in the room seemed to fade a little as they spoke before moving back to training together.

 

The pair took their time enjoying the peace together as they let their food go down and settle. The training picked up again an hour after they finished their food and they took their time warming up again knowing this was going to be one of the harder sessions. She had worked with him to warm up but when she began to stretch she felt like there were eyes on her again. She had her back to Tom as she stretched her body out but when she went to arch back she suddenly realised how close he was. He was right behind her, had been watching the way her body arched and curved and how her shirt rode up just past her stomach sent chills down his spine. He couldn’t help staring at her and when she arched backwards, when she bent her body in half, and had come closer to help her stretch out.

 

He placed one hand on the small of her back and another on her shoulder to help her bend back. She felt a chill through her body as his warm hands pushed and pulled against her helping her stretch out. She groaned lightly feeling the way he helped her body stretch and saw how Tom tensed lightly as his pupils blew wide.

 

“You need to stretch out your back more. I know this can be hard on your own but if you have a bar or something you can lean against then that should work.” He smiled softly still standing close to her and lightly reached out pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear.

 

She didn’t quite know how to react to his touching, to how close he was, or the way he was looking at her. There was something in the way he looked at her and his had carefully moved from near her ear to cupping her cheek. He smiled softly to her as he saw her lean into the touch but the confusion was clear in her expression. She pulled back once she realised what was happening and quickly moved to the rowing machine to try and distract herself. Almost instantly Tom felt his heart ache at the thought that she might not like him the same way, that the reaction was because she didn’t like him like he did her, and he carefully moved to the machine next to hers.

 

“Hey, (Y/N), I’ve been thinking a lot lately. Thinking about the time we’ve been spending together and if I’m honest I don’t think I want it to end. I think I’m being selfish but I really don’t want to stop seeing you. If you don’t feel the same way, then I get it and I will just go on as your trainer till our contract’s over.” He got himself strapped into the machine fearing if he looked at her he would break.

 

She had been shocked by the confession, that he wanted to spend more time with her, that whatever he was thinking it was something beyond a personal trainer. She looked to him seeing how he focused on the machine rather than her but just from the side she could see that he was more worried than anything else. He was desperate for a yes, for something that meant they could work together for longer and knowing this now made her stop and turn to him.

 

“What do you mean by ‘seeing me’? I mean obviously it’s not as a trainer but what would it mean if you did get to keep coming here?” She was cautious, still believing he may be gay, and watched his reaction carefully. “I can never tell what’s going on in that head of yours but this is…I never thought…”

 

“You never thought what? That I could want to stay? Haven’t you realised just how much more I do for you than the others? I mean I work so hard with you, give you your own training to do alone as much as you do with me so you can be better faster. I know you can manage what I give you when the rest just want to work with me for god knows what! You’re the one damn person I’ve wanted to actually spend my free time with, how the hell did you not notice how I’d always try and stay a little longer. Here’s me thinking I was obvious, that you were just not into me, but hell I never thought you would see it like that!” He had paused and turned on the seat to face her; pinching the bridge of his nose in confusion and frustration. “You have no clue how hard it’s been holding myself back when you stretch like you do. God what I wouldn’t give to wake up to you each damn morning.” He groaned hard and ran a hand through his hair before realising just how much he said; his cheeks turning brilliant red.

 

“Hey don’t have a go at me! I thought you were gay! You’ve always been so well dressed and groomed, I thought you batted for the other team. I never saw you look at me like you have today, hell you’ve never touched me like you have today, and I thought you gave everyone you trained stuff like me. It’s not like I come and watch you train anyone else.” She frowned at him a little before taking a calming breath; him copying her.

 

He was stunned to hear she thought he was gay and even broke into belly-aching laughter at the thought. No wonder she hadn’t looked at him like he had always wanted and it seemed to explain the way she acted around him. He heard her join in with him as the pair laughed out the nervous tension that had been so heavy in the room just moments ago. As the laughter died down the pair seemed to finally realise just what the other had been going through and he quickly took her hand.

 

“Trust me, I want you, probably more that you could believe; especially if you think I’m gay.” He teased her a little before cupping her cheek again and leaning in slowly. “I have been so desperate to tell you over the past month sure that you wanted nothing to do with someone like me.” The heavy sigh that came from him made (Y/N) quickly cup his cheeks.

 

“Well, it seems we’re on a level playing field now. That game’s been evened out and we know what each other wants, so how about we try it out? I’m sure there are plenty of ways you could work on my endurance.” She winked playfully to him and he blushed brightly but nodded.

 

“Oh you wouldn’t believe the ways I can come up with.”

 

“Why don’t you show me then?” She stood slowly and turned away from him to tease him; adding an extra sway in her step.

 

The sway did exactly as intended, driving him mad, and he swooped in behind her scooping her up in his arms. She squealed playfully as he grabbed hold of her tightly and carried her to her room; her guiding him there giggling playfully. She was tossed down onto the bed, letting out another squeak as she hit the bed, with him towering over her as he toyed with the edge of her tight top. His hand slowly slipped under the edge of her top sending chills through her body at the light, careful touch. He worked at her to pulling it off her, torturously slowly, and carefully peppered kisses along her neck and cheeks; deliberately avoiding her lips to torment her. She groaned softly feeling the way he teased and tormented her body. His lips graced her neck, chest, cheeks and finally her lips as she felt her body pulse and arch into his touch; his hands pinning her own down with their fingers intertwined. She groaned hard feeling frustration as he kept avoiding the places she wanted him to touch only for him to brush lightly against them letting her know he knew exactly what he was doing.

 

“Tom! Please, stop teasing me.” (Y/N)’s voice was a whimper as she tried to arch into his touch as it moved along her chest from left to right. “Just fuck me already.” She moaned out reaching her one free hand to play with his hair.

 

“Oh but I thought we were working on your endurance? It seems that we may need to work on your patience as well.” He teased her but leaned down to kiss her lips softly feeling the way her body arched up against him. “You sure are eager, aren’t you? I wonder how much you’ve been thinking about something like this.”

 

She let out a soft whine desperate for his touch and felt a shiver of joy pulse through her body as his hand moved down to her hips. He gave in to the pleading expression on her face as he carefully pulled at her tight shorts, pulling them off her legs with her panties, smirking at her between her legs. Her own pupils were blown wide with lust as he moved back up her body with one of his hands against her hip. His finger trailed along her skin towards the sensitive centre of her legs making her gasp in anticipation.

 

He was still going to prolong this as much as he could, making it as enjoyable as possible. He took his time, his fingers trailing along her legs, her hips and close enough to make her lean in but not quite get it where she wanted it. He played with her and listened to her as she pleaded and whined lightly desperate for his attention just where she needed it. She felt her stomach tighten with the need for his touch when she let out a very frustrated and desperate whine he gave in. He carefully toyed at her entrance before slowly pushing a finger in down to the knuckle. Just the one finger wasn’t enough, it felt good but (Y/N) needed more of him, more of whatever he could give her, just more.

 

He slowly teased her with another finger, pushing the two into her slowly, as his thumb worked on the small bundle of nerves. Her voice seemed to catch in her throat as he put just a little more pressure on it each time as his fingers curled and spread inside her; making her body shudder and pulse in pleasure. She tipped her head back, moaning loudly, as she felt the knot in her stomach only grow tighter and tighter. She closed her eyes enjoying the blissful feeling as she began to get closer to the edge. He guided her slowly, wining her up and holding her right on the edge to see how long he could keep her there. Each time she thought she might finally find release he would stop his movements making the pleasure reduce again. She looked up and pulled his head down to kiss him before desperately whispering something that made Tom’s whole body shudder.

 

“Please! Tom, let me cum, let me find release, please. I would do anything.” Her voice was rough and desperate and he smiled broadly as he leaned down to kiss her as he finally allowed her to cum.

 

He sped up the actions with his hand building her up and up and up till her whole body tensed and arched. Her voice seemed to almost echo in the room as she came hard enough to make her legs feel like they didn’t exist. She was lost in the blissful pleasure as he helped her ride out the end of her orgasm before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. That had been the best orgasm she had had for so long and she felt so shaken from it she didn’t quite know what to do with herself.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” His voice was soft and rumbled deeply against her side as she looked to him; only able to nod her reply. “You certainly know how to make some noise; hell you sounded so damn good.”

 

“Tom, that was…hell I don’t know.” She lost all thoughts and word for a moment as she looked to him feeling worn out. “I don’t think anyone has ever made me feel that good before.”

 

He stripped out of his sportswear, seeing how exhausted he had made (Y/N) he just let her rest for a little while. She cured up against him muttering about how unfair it was that all of his attention had been on her but he had nothing in return. He just hushed her and held her kissing her forehead mentioning that he would be there when she woke and they could always work on his own endurance then.


	3. Learning How to Concentrate (Request)

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Reader  
**One-Shot/Chapter:** One-Shot Request  
**Au Type:** Professor Tom  
**Word Count:** 1840  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Rating:** 18+ (Mature Content)

When Tom had first started teaching he hadn’t thought he would enjoy it half as much. He taught English and American Literature and Shakespeare Studies, both having been a passion of his, to many of the older students knowing that they had taken the courses because they wanted to. He hated students that didn’t care, that didn’t try, or that just seemed to be there because it feeling a quota. He loved passion, caring and students that tried even if they couldn’t always get it right. This was one of the things that made him an excellent professor because he didn’t suffer fools yet those who were just struggling he often took on himself to tutor them.

At first Tom had thought that one of his students, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), was one of the former students who just was there because she thought it was something to take as a joke. He had thought she had taken the studies on just for the marks when in reality she loved the course, she loved Shakespeare but there was just one thing that distracted her in the lessons. She did well out of the classroom, not as well as she could but still decent, yet she still wanted to do much better but it seemed that the handsome professor was set to keep her mind off what he was teaching.  Each time he started talking her mind would just seem to wander and today was no exception. 

It wasn’t something all that new to him but he had thought that all of this with (Y/N) would change when he started tutoring her. However, it seemed that she was determined to ignore him in class. She always let her mind wander far whenever she was in his lessons and he knew that it was only in his because everyone else that taught her had a different experience with her; although most of his were different to theirs in a whole other way.

He paced across the room slowly as he spoke making sure everyone was listening only to find one person obviously not concentrating. (Y/N) was obviously staring off into space, playing around with her pen, sighing as if bored. He couldn’t believe she was doing this again, how she did this almost every time, and the worst part was he knew she had potential considering the grades she got. He quickly turned to her and called her out to snap her back into the room. At first it didn’t work but when he cleared his throat, a lot firmer than he usually would, she seemed to be brought out of whatever path her mind had wandered down. He glared at her for a moment seeing the way she reacted but couldn’t help finding the blush against her cheeks adorable. Yes, he thought these things about her, but he felt he should be allowed, it was something they had both agreed to when they started their unusual relationship. She played with the end of her hair awkwardly as he glared at her waiting for her to reply.

“Erm…what was the question?” Her blush only got brighter as she bit her lip lightly feeling all eyes on her.

“I had asked your opinion on the point I just made but as it’s clear you weren’t listening you can stay after the lesson and we can go over your concentration again.” He huffed before asking the same question of one of the other students making her lower her head.

The rest of the lesson she seemed to be ignored as he spoke to the class. It seemed the awkwardness from earlier had meant that he wouldn’t try to approach her again and it seemed like he almost forgot what he had told her near the start of the lesson when she began to leave with the rest of the students. It was only when he cleared his throat loudly that she realised she was caught and paused at the doorway seeing the way he looked over the top of his glasses.

“Close the door (Y/N), I doubt you want anyone seeing what is about to happen.” His tone was firm and just as commanding as he knew she loved it. “You know why I asked you to stay and you know exactly what I want to do with you.”

The deep purr in his voice sent chills down her spine and she couldn’t help the slight shudder that rolled over her. He just stared at her a moment before ushering her over with two fingers; calling her to his desk which he was now sitting on. She walked over to him slowly feeling a little cautious about how he was going to react. She could see that he was teasing her but she didn’t want to push her luck knowing just how far she was able to push him. She stood in front of him with her head down a little and she played with her fingers awkwardly; dropping her bag on the floor next to the desk. He stood up and slowly walked around her, his eyes running up and down her body, before he moved over to the door locking it.

“We don’t want anyone walking in on us do we? Now I thought you and I had a deal. I thought that we would be a couple and all these fantasies during my lessons would stop; yet that’s what happened today.” He stalked up to her again and tilts her chin up so he can look into her eyes. “Why is it always my lessons you are like this? Why always me?” He hummed softly in thought as he trailed his thumb along her cheek.

“I find you irresistible, I guess. You are very special and I just can’t seem to focus on anything but you when we’re in the same room together.” She closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch and hummed happily at the gentle affection.

He smirked feeling the way she leaned into him and leaned close to her; holding his lips just a few centimetres away. He was teasing her, tormenting her, starting the punishment she had been promised when she spaced out during his own lesson to her. He hadn’t been too impressed with her when he noticed and now he was going to show her just how upset he was. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to please him but it was always on his terms and right now he wasn’t about to let her just do as she pleased.

“But you see, that leaves me with a little problem. I told you I would punish you for it and punish you I will.” His voice was stern and sharp as he looked down to her. “You just had to go against what we promised to each other and that makes me very unhappy.”

She whined lightly feeling him so close but so far away as well. She tried to reach up to his lips only for him to pull away from her. Quickly he moved her round so he could sit on the desk once again leaving her in awkward silence seeing how she reacted. She smiled softly to him, putting on a sweet and seductive expression trying to woo the older man again; hoping to distract him from his intentions. She ran her hands along his legs and began kissing along his neck making him hum approvingly until he realised just what she was doing. He quickly stopped her, taking her hands and holding them tightly in one of his own, and leaned over her with a proud smirk on his face.

This was their relationship. Something that had come from something that had once been nothing, that had just been a fleeting affection, had become something both of them had benefited from beyond what either had expected.

“Now, now, there is no way of getting out of your punishment. You are to show me what that pretty little mouth of yours is also good for.” His voice purred deeply as she frowned lightly before smirking at his proposal.

She moved slowly along his neck again as he gently let go of her hands allowing them to tug lightly at his trousers. She carefully freed his length, seeing it was already semi-erect with the way she had played with him, and hummed appreciatively. She took his length in hand and began to stroke it, carefully and playfully, bringing it to full standing as he closed his eyes; enjoying the way she knew just what to do with him. He watched as her eyes admired him as if it were the first time she had seen him and couldn’t help the soft gas that left him as her lips graced his tip. Slowly she kneeled down making sure to keep eye contact with the man who had captivated her from the moment she first laid eyes on him.

She toyed with him for a few more moments, licking at the tip experimentally, before she took him fully into her mouth. He couldn’t help the groan that left him, a deep rumble vibrating through his body, at the feeling of her warm mouth around him. She hollowed her cheeks and took him into her mouth further, swallowing lightly to make her mouth contract around him, knowing all the ways that drove him insane from their many times together. He held her head tightly, fisting his hands into her hair, and closed his eyes in bliss at the way her mouth fit round him so perfectly. She relaxed her jaw and felt him move to stand with her still around his mouth. She felt him begin to guide her head, to move it to his own pace, thrusting against her mouth in blissful pleasure. Each thrust brought him deeper and deeper into her throat till his tip hit the back making her choke slightly; before adjusting herself again. He could feel himself getting close, feel the way her mouth warmed every inch of him, how she seemed to be perfect for him in every way.

She could feel the way he pulsed in her mouth, how he got closer and closer to his peak and how he closed his eyes in pure bliss at the overwhelming sensations. She swallowed as he hit the back of her throat again and made him finally release all the pent-up frustration. He released everything he had within her and she took in everything he had making her groan in satisfaction mirroring his own. She cleaned him off completely and slowly rose to face him seeing his eyes glazed with bliss.

“Hmm…seems you enjoyed that as much as I, maybe it should have been more of a punishment but I guess you have made up for your mistake. We had best get you back home, unless you are to visit a friend?” He smirked to her as he tucked himself away and kissed her lips tasting himself on her.


	4. Pushing Past Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This is a request I had recently and was someone else’s dream they wanted writing down. This is a mixture of timelines where Tom is with Taylor when performing Coriolanus. Hope you enjoy Requester!

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Michelle  
**One-Shot/Chapter:** One-Shot Request  
**Au Type:** Mixed Timeline of Tom with Taylor while performing Coriolanus  
**Word Count:** 1869  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Rating:** 18+ (Mature Content )

It had been a whole year since Michelle and Tom had started dating in secret and six months since she had moved in with the actor. Neither of them had wanted it all over the papers after Tom’s previous partner had basically been harassed just for being with the guy and the way they had met had been unusual. Michelle was the chef at one of the hotels Tom had stayed in where he adored her cheesecake and had even asked to meet her to speak to her about the delicious cake. The pair had hit it off from that moment on yet it seemed like now there was something beginning to strain their relationship. Michelle was 5ft 3, with dark hair in a pixie cut with the brightest, crystal blue eyes, her relationship was secret and yet for the past 5 months the media had been all over Tom’s ‘new’ relationship with Taylor Swift; the exact opposite of Michelle.

Each magazine seemed to follow every movement of the ‘couple’. Their kisses and affection, their dates, their ‘love’. The relationship was organised by the PR teams of both sides to bring attention to them both and build their reputations and it seemed to be working well for the pair. Michelle knew that all the photos, all the affection Tom showed in the photos were just and act between the pair but it didn’t help that Tom seemed to have less time for her while he had been rehearsing and training for his role in Coriolanus. The pair had spent barely any time together and it seemed that the pair were starting to argue more over things that didn’t matter before yet seemed so important to them now. Michelle was heartbroken after each of these arguments and always tried to make it up to him when she could, hating to go to bed angry with him, and Tom had refused to let her take the upper-hand in their relationship; punishing her when she caused the arguments and soothing her when he knew it had been his fault.

The pair had good days and bad days in their relationship, seemingly more bad than good, and it seemed that this day was going to be one of those bad days. It had started out peaceful until Michelle noticed Tom rushing out with just a piece of toast in his mouth. She had asked him to stay a little later so she could make him a proper breakfast, maybe miss out on his morning run just once, and he had promised her to stay only to go back on his word rushing out saying he’d got a call to say they were having a special rehearsal. Yet again Tom had put his role before her, yet again he’d broken a promise to her and it hurt her to have him break it so easily. She had tried to move on with her day only to see yet another article that had popped up on Facebook of Tom and Taylor on a ‘date’ at the same time when Tom said he was working. She glared at the pictures in front of her and it seemed this was the final straw. It hadn’t been the first time he said he’d been working and had gone out with the blonde but the first time had been brushed off as a one off, the second was as a demand from his PR team, then it seemed he slowly began to find more excuses for going places with her over the past few months and now she’d had enough of these excuses. She was going to face him after his performance she was going to see in the evening, she’d had it with his excuses and the secrecy and everything just changing since he had been with the blonde bombshell.

She kept herself busy throughout the rest of the day, going to work at the hotel she was transferred to, and made sure to spoil herself before going to see his performance. She decided to wear something smart casual with a pair of jeans that seemed to hug her legs just right and a shirt that showed off all her ‘assesses’ to the best of her ability. She’d yet to see any part of it and this was to be the first night of the performance making it special for the man and she hoped it would certainly be memorable for she was finally ready to cut ties with the man she’d loved and still loved. She sat on the front row watching everything unfold in front of her and felt her stomach knot tightly as she waited for the play to end. Her nerves made her shift in her seat and she watched as the man she loved portrayed his throat being slit and his body was hung before everything turned dark. The darkness seemed to make her realise how close she was to letting go of the man she loved and had to bite back her tears while the lights came back on and the crowd applauded her. She knew she could get behind stage to see him having her name on the list and once the final bows were taken she moved to slip along the corridor to the back stage.

In her hand, she held the key to their shared home, having taken it off her keychain, and a copy of the new article she had read earlier. She mentioned her name to the security guard who let her through and let her know which was Tom’s changing room. Her hands shook a little as she knocked on his door before stepping inside once she was called into the room; making sure to shut the door behind her. Tom greeted her with a broad smile but didn’t go to hug her due to being covered in the stage blood that had poured over him as he hung. He was first awestruck by how beautiful she looked, her skin almost glowing, but froze when he noticed her slightly reddened eyes and the items she had already started to lay down on one of the side tables.

“Love, what’s happened? Are you alright?” He frowned as he looked her over to see if she was hurt only to spot the article she’d printed. “Michelle? What’s going on?” He had moved close to her as soon as he saw the paper and key together.

“Tom, don’t…don’t come near me. I’ve had enough of you screwing with me, I’ve had it with the secrecy and the lies and the heartache that’s been almost a constant since you started going out with that…that…” She didn’t want to finish that sentence as she didn’t want to look jealous because she wasn’t; she was too angry to be jealous. “I’ve had enough of the broken promises and the agony of every article that states you two are a happy couple when I know that we’ve been together so much longer but no one gives a damn. I get _why_ we kept it a secret but now I just don’t know what our relationship means to you anymore. We’re through Tom, that’s it, I’m breaking up with you.”

“You’re joking right? You _know_ she means nothing, you know it’s nothing more than PR, I’ve been busy and I can’t help what the team arrange for me.” He leaned past her and picked up the article leaving some bloody finger prints behind. “ _You_ are who I wanted to be with, we kept our relationship secret because it stopped people going after you, have you seen how much people have attacked Taylor? Do you think I’d _want_ that for you?! I get that I’ve not been around as much…”

“That’s not it! Tom do you know how many promises you’ve broken? How many times you told me you had meetings or something only to find out you were with Taylor?!” She had to interrupt him, she had to stop him before he started to break her resolve. “Do you know how much something like that hurts?! I can’t take it.”

“Kitten, stop this none sense. You know I’ve not meant to break those promises of mine, I had honestly thought they were meetings when I had gone yet it seemed the team were conspiring against me and believed you would only start to get in the way of all the press should you know what I was doing. You think I stopped telling you because I didn’t care, I didn’t know, and by the time I went to tell you, you wouldn’t listen or you would be asleep. Kitten, just stop and think about what you’re doing.” He was worried he was going to lose her without a chance to fight for her.

“I have thought about it Tom, every time you’ve done it, I’ve had it on my mind most of the day, it was lucky I had work or it would have been on my mind all day.” She snapped back only to feel his burning glare.

“Pet, do not push this, you are starting to make me think you want to be punished. I’ve not slept with her if that’s what you think and do you honestly think I’d come home to you if I didn’t care?” He frowned lightly and cupped her cheek softly with his clean hand. “You’re mine just like I’m yours, you know well enough that I wouldn’t stay if I didn’t need you, she’s nothing more than a stunt, she’s not even got a third of the brain you have.”

He kept his hand against her cheek as he moved close enough to pin her between him and the door and used his other arm to keep her where she was. He leaned over her, sticky with the theatre blood, and smirked as her eyes looked over the bloodied cloak he’d yet to get out of. She swallowed lightly and felt his hand move to lightly stroke along her neck, in feather light touches on the spots he knew would soothe her, before she tried to pull away from the man. He smirked slightly and his other hand moved to lay over her hip to lightly stroke at the skin there. She could feel her resolve breaking as his hands lightly stroked her skin and those soft blue eyes shone fondly looking at her.

“Tom, stop, I’m angry with you. I can’t deal with our relationship being secret. Please just think a moment, put yourself in my shoes, imagine if I was with someone to improve my career and barely spent any time with you.” Her voice was losing its anger and she sighed lightly as he kept her eyes on him.

“Kitten, I’m sorry, honestly I am. I’ll call the guys, tell them I’m breaking off with Taylor, would that make my little one happy?” He ran a hand through her hair softly and seemed pleased when she smiled and nodded to him. “Good girl, however, I think someone got a little too confident with herself, someone deserves a punishment for thinking she can boss her master around.”

He watched her expression change as he shifted into Master mode glaring down at his little one all broad shoulders and imposing figures. He smirked when she whimpered seeing him change from the worried partner to the powerful master and as his hands moved across her body she couldn’t help feeling shy and pulled down on her shirt. She felt him take hold of her hands with both of his and raised them to his lips to kiss softly. He tugged her toward the plush sofa, which sat on the edge of the room, and sat down before pulling her onto his lap; making her shirt sticky with the fake blood.

“Oh look at that, we’d best get these off you before I make more mess of you. I hear this stuff can be hell to get out of clothes.” His voice purred against her ear as his hands trailed up her front to work on each of the buttons. “Don’t hide from me pet, you know master doesn’t like it when you hide this glorious body from me. Or do you only want to add to your punishment, Kitten?”

“No Thomas, I…damn it how can you have me furious one moment and…like this the next!” She growled back clearly frustrated at the man she loved.

“Maybe some of Loki’s tendencies have rubbed off on me. I certainly would say his ‘silver tongue’ comes in handy and you certainly don’t complain when I put it to good us.” He muttered softly as he finally stripped her shirt off and shifted her to stand so he could work on her jeans; his words making her blush slightly. “Now lay across my lap like a good pet and take your punishment. You’ll count each time my hand strikes that gorgeous ass of yours or else it will double each time. You’ll get ten but fail to count one and I’ll give you twenty, then forty, you understand.”

Michelle stood in just her bra and pants watching his eyes roam over her and looked back over to the door where she was sure people would be passing by any time soon. When she didn’t move, he cleared his throat giving her a warning to follow his command or she’d face serious consequences. There was never a hint of exhibitionism in her and the thought of someone just walking in on them while he was performing such punishments made her nervous but she knew what that cough meant and right now she didn’t know if she could push him like she’d used to after coming in with a storm raging inside her. She moved to stand beside him and he hung her over his legs only supporting her stomach and hips on his legs. He shifted her to be in a stable position before stroking her ass with a proud smirk on his face. She felt him squeeze and massage each cheek before he pulled her panties down over her ass and left them to hang against her knees.

He toyed with her, making her wait and anticipate the hit that was about to come, making sure to wind her up the best way he knew. He pulled his hand away and it seemed like he wasn’t going to strike her ass for a moment but when she turned to look behind her his hand quickly came down making her cry out loudly from the shock and the sting it left behind. She was quick to call out the number not wanting more than necessary and it seemed he was doing the same with each strike. He made sure to build it up, make her anticipate it, and only in her moment of possible relief would he strike; a few previous occasions he had stopped punishment half way through or lied with how much punishment she would receive. He watched the way she’d jolt, how her ass rolled with each strike, how her expressions shifted slowly from shock, to pain, to pleasure in a matter of moments. He listened to each gasp and the way she’d say the number hoping not to anger him more. He liked the way she’d shift and twitch as her ass stung and chuckled deeply as the yelps turned to moans. She kept with him perfectly and his hand slowly moved from her ass to between her legs making sure to focus the hit where it would stimulate the most. He could feel his cock growing hard with each sound coming from her and on the final spank he couldn’t resist feeling just how wet she’d become. He hummed at the way she whimpered when he knew just how wet she’d become from her punishment but heard her hiss when he touched her ass knowing she’d not taken only pleasure out of it.

She felt his fingers run through her slick folds and the deep rumble of excitement that came from is chest until he pulled his hands away and encouraged her to stand. Her legs were little shaky as she stood and he chuckled at the traces of fake blood that strained her skin. He was happy there was a shower back stage where he could clean himself of the sticky blood and now he had an even better excuse for using the shower. He scooped up her clothes and left them in a pile by the door before calling one of the team asking them to bring a spare set of her clothes; it wasn’t the first time she needed some clothes in a rush.

“Now Kitten do you plan on doing anything this foolish again?” He stayed close to her, letting his eyes roam over her body as he shook her head sheepishly. “Now, I still think you’re wearing too much and we both could do with a shower.”

She smiled softly and playfully slipped off her bra as his hands roamed over her sides before he tugged her towards the shower at the back of the room. It was a small wash room, the whole floor acting as the shower base, with a drain in the middle of the slightly sloping floor and a cream theme over everything. He pulled her into the room and locked the door behind them smirking confidently as he ordered her to start showering facing away from him. He loved when she was trying to anticipate his next move, when she tried to know what he was doing, he watched the way she tilted her head slightly to hear his movements and chuckled deeply as he dropped the dirty shall on the floor; slipping out of his boxers as he stepped up behind her. She smiled softly as she felt his hands run along her body but winced as the hot water ran along her ass only to hear the cap of a bottle and feel his hands rub along her cheeks.

“It seems I may have gone a little overboard on the punishment, but I know you enjoyed it as much as me, I felt how wet you were.” He tucked himself in behind her as his hands roamed over to toy with her lips. “You’re still so wet now and don’t tell me it’s the shower, you know I can feel the difference.”

She whimpered as his fingers roamed over her, toying with her sensitive skin, while his erection pressed against her lower back. His hands moved over her body, making sure to get enough body wash to cover her, and cupped her breasts to toy with the nipples. He listened to the little gasps and groans that left her as he toyed with her and turned her round to kiss her in a fierce, passionate kiss invading her mouth with his tongue. He smirked as he broke the kiss, tugging on her lip lightly with his teeth, and offered her the body wash for her to lather his body. Her eyes roamed over his body as she washed him and groaned when his hand stroked her slick entrance making her tease the sensitive skin of his hips without touching his cock. He growled in frustration and loomed over her feeling her avoid that one part he needed her to touch the most. He began to focus his attention on her clit, making her whole body shake with pleasure, and she tried to move back away from him; only for him to follow her to press her against the tiled wall. The cold wall sent shivers through her spine and he chuckled deeply.

“Don’t tease me, my pet. You’ve already got in enough trouble, don’t make this worse for yourself.” His voice almost snarled as he pressed up to her. “Or maybe you’re just seeing what you can get away with before I fuck that tight pussy of yours? Well, pet, it seems you can’t get far this evening. I want you to turn round, bend over, and place those torturous hands of yours against that wall.”

He moved back to give her room and she obeyed quickly. He left her standing like that as he finished off washing his hair and body, getting rid of all the blood and finally feeling refreshed, and watched as she looked back expecting to feel him behind her. She was clearly wound up, wanting to feel the pleasure and bliss he’d brought her, and was getting impatient with him. He chuckled seeing the look she gave him and just smacked her ass playfully before playing with her again. His finger ran along her slick opening making sure to tease her, tormented her sensitive folds, and slicked himself up with her juices before teasing her with the tip of his cock lightly stroking her again. She knew she wouldn’t get pregnant, or was at least extremely unlikely to, thanks to the implant and so she didn’t care that he didn’t use a condom. He teased her to the point of furious anger before uttering the few words that would break her.

“Beg for it, Michell, beg for my cock in the way only you know thrills me.” He whispered it against her ear and rubbed against her clit with his tip again sending pulses of pleasure through her.

“Tom, my king, my master, please let me feel that cock of yours inside me! My king, let me feel how you stretch me and bring to me to point of no return.” She moaned, her tone pitching as he teased her clit, almost breathlessly.

At hearing those words, he thrust all of him into her making her moan groan even deeper. He clung to her hips and angled himself to ensure he would hit all the right places. When she felt the pleasure course through her she couldn’t help trying to match his thrusts or releasing moans and whines as his cock hit all the right places inside her to tighten that knot in her stomach. She could feel every inch of him inside her, could feel the way his cock stretched her, could hear the growls of pleasure that rumbled from in Tom’s chest and all of it brought her closer to the edge. He could feel the way her walls pulsated around him, listened to her gasps and moans and angled his hips perfectly to hit all the sensitive spots. He felt the way her walls only got tighter and made sure to pound into her with full force watching the way her body shook and moved in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck Michelle, you feel so good, I’m so damn close! I want you to cum with me Michelle!” He growled as he pulled at her hair to kiss and bite along her neck wanting to stimulate her. “Cum for me! I now you’re close.”

Her whole body seemed to turn to jelly as she came over his cock. He snarled and bit her neck causing a small bruise as he came inside her. Her body arched as she felt the pleasure pulse through her and she cried out his name in absolute bliss before the pair dropped to the floor together; him holding her close smiling softly and praising her gently. He waited for her sensitivity to calm down and lightly stroked her head as she came down from the pleasure; the shower still running over the pair of them. He carefully lifted her and got her to stand as he switched off the shower and offered her a towel to dry herself while he dried himself with another towel. 

“Maybe we should fight more often if it’s going to end up like this.” Tom chuckled earning a stern glare from Michelle.

“Don’t even think about it. I’m not even going through all that heart break again.” She grumbled and wrapped the towel tight around her making him smirk.

“Alright, I’ll give the guys a call tomorrow morning, tell them the whole agreement with Taylor’s off. We’ll give a break for a little bit and then we’ll be snapped at a restaurant together on a date.” Tom was drying himself off as he spoke and she nodded; not happy to keep it secret for so much longer but knew they couldn’t admit their relationship straight after a break up. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you love, I really am, I hope I can make it up to you now.”

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently before leading hr out of the shower where there was a pile of clothes folded neatly on one of the sofas while his was laid over the back of the same sofa. The pair got themselves dressed, Tom deliberately teasing her all the way through, before they kissed again and, once dressed, they headed to Michelle’s car with both touching each other as much as they could; hands roaming over each other. They had planned a quiet evening together, with films, some popcorn and keeping as close together as they could. Tom was going to start making up for the mayhem he had caused and she was going to make sure she would talk to him before letting her emotions get the better of her in future.


	5. Wonderful Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request fro a friend off facebook! Also merry Christmas to everyone!
> 
> Imagine you reading on the couch, Tom/Loki comes over and sits next to you. He starts getting frisky, trying to get you to ignore the book. Kissing your cheek, neck and touching you in all the places he knows you like. After some time, he succeeds.

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Reader  
 **One-Shot/Chapter:** One-Shot Request  
 **Au Type:** None  
 **Word Count:** 2013  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Rating:** 18+ (Mature Content) 

(Y/N) had been having a peaceful day at home while Tom had been out rehearsing lines for an upcoming film and training for some fight scenes. She’d had their home to herself for the whole day and she had thought she would hate it but she was pleasantly surprised. She’d had the week off work, needing some time off for a well-deserved holiday, and this was the only day she was going to be alone as Tom had planned to whisk her off to sunny beaches away from the chaos of their lives for a little while. She was looking forward to the holiday and had used most of the day to pack for the holiday and got the house tidy for their return; throwing out rubbish and getting dishes cleaned. As the evening had started to draw in she tucked herself into one of the sofas in the lounge, with her favourite book, dressed in her pyjamas and sipping at her (F/H/D). She had been so drawn into her book she hadn’t heard Tom come in or him call her name when she hadn’t responded to him.

He came into the lounge, his jacket over his arm, his hair dishevelled from the rehearsal, wearing a black t-shirt and joggers; the comfortable clothes making it easier to train. It had been an exhausting day and he was happy to be home, to be with the woman he loved for the evening, but when she didn’t reply he wondered if she had gone out. When he spotted her, curled up on the chair, he couldn’t help chuckling to himself knowing just how easily she found herself drawn into books. She hadn’t realised how close he was until she felt his hands on her shoulders and the kiss to the back of her head. Her whole body jumped at the contact, which made him chuckle softly, and she glared at him a little playfully for the action. When she saw the smirk on his face she slapped at his arm and shook her head quickly.

“Careful Tom, your Loki is showing.” She scolded him lightly as he moved round to sit next to her on the sofa and lay his arm over her shoulder; pulling her close to his body. “How was your day? Looks like they really did a number on you today.”

“Don’t deny you don’t like a little Loki in you.” He muttered into her ear playfully before leaning back a little. “It was exhausting and I am very glad to be back home.”

He chuckled softly as she shifted to be close to him, leaning against him, and kissed his cheek softly. He smiled warmly at the kiss on his cheek but soon cupper her chin to kiss her on the lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. He felt like the shower was calling for him and he regretfully pulled away from her, stretching out as he walked away, while she returned to the book on her lap feeling a little disappointed at how quick he left again. She curled tightly back in the position she’d been in before and let her thoughts focus on the book tuning out the world around her again. She felt Tom return to the seat again and cuddled up close to him as he wrapped his arm around her; now smelling of body wash and rich, fruity shampoo. She kept her mind on her book but could feel his fingers lightly rubbing the exposed skin on her arm causing her to smile softly. The pair sat together for w few hours, (Y/N) reading her book and Tom watching something on television, before Tom felt a little frustration at being ignored.

His hands began to wander along her body, down along her arms, trailing along her collarbone, down her sides and even finding the edge of her top to put his hand underneath. He moved a little and began to lightly kiss along her neck, his hands lightly rubbing along the top of her pyjama bottoms, making her shift a little and take hold of his hand to move it to her covered thigh. She felt in a playful mood and she wondered just how far she could push Tom before he too control. She glared at him playfully as his hand trailed along her neck brushing the sensitive skin he knew always made her feel good. He watched her breathing rate pick up but she kept her focus on the book trying to ignore the teasing against his skin so he stepped up his attention. He began to kiss and nip along her neck, even sucking on some parts lightly, hearing her sigh softly and hold back light moans. Her eyes started to drift a little from her book and Tom took the chance to pull the book out of her hands and laid it just out of her reach; a broad smirk on his face when she tried to reach it.

“Careful Tom, you’re Loki is showing again, he’s clearly rubbing off on you.” She muttered as she leaned close to him kissing his cheek. “I’d watch out if I were you.”

“Maybe he is rubbing off on me but I doubt you hate it.” He chucked as he lifted her to sit in his lap and let his hands roam her body.  “Now someone’s been naughty and ignored me the whole time I’ve been here. That book had more attention than me, I think someone should teach you not to ignore me, maybe I should show what you miss out on when you ignore me.”

His hands moved to lay over her waist and his thumb teased at her skin playfully before slowly slipping into her pyjama bottoms again to tease her sensitive skin. His fingers slipped along them and slowly pushed into her panties to tease her clit lightly and make her moan softly. He loved hearing her little light moans, the way her breathing picked up, how her head tipped back as she felt his fingers and lips wander across her skin. He slowly built the pressure against the sensitive bundle of nerves and watched the way her hips arched off his lap to lean into his touch. He chuckled deeply into her ear and keeps the pressure just firm enough to wind her up but not enough to get her pleasure to build too much; hoping to drive her and hold her on the edge. He wanted her to beg him, to plead with him to give her release, to make her beg to him. She clung to him and whimpered a little to move his hand further only for his hand to be pulled out of her panties making her groan in frustration at the loss of contact.

“I told you, someone has to teach you now to ignore me, and it seems I’m the only one here to teach you.” His voice rumbled against her ear and his hands moved to lift her. “Tonight, pet, you’re all mine and I want your full attention.”

(Y/N) almost whimpered at his tone and felt his arms pull her close as he carried her; the whimper making him groan a little. He loved it when she was like this, when she was pliant to him and obedient, but what he loved more was to hear her beg for her release. He felt the way her hands wandered and fake dropped her a couple of times to make her cling to him rather than let her hands wander down her body. He wasn’t going to allow her to cum yet, only by him was she going to cum tonight, and she was going to understand that ignoring him like she had wasn’t going to be an option. He dropped her on their bed, smirking at the way she bounced, before he stripped out of the pyjamas he had changed into after his shower; slowly making sure she was watching each piece of clothing leave his body. He watches her eyes roam over his body and chuckled deeply before commanding her to strip. He stalked over to her, his gaze stern as he stepped into master mode, and crawled over the top of her like a cat once she was naked.

“Tom, I didn’t…” The whimper that left her sounded pathetic and he silenced her with a domineering kiss against her lips; holding her hands with his.

“I don’t want to hear anything more than your begging, your moans, and my name.” His voice rumbled deeply again as his hands moved to wrap her legs around his hips.

His hands moved to hold down her own as he ground his cock against her sensitive clit making both groan at the pulse of pleasure that coursed through them. He lined up his cock against her moist hole and thrust his whole length into her stretching her perfectly. His kissed and bit along her neck, finding the most sensitive parts of her skin, and angled his thrusts to make sure his cock hit her g-spot. He felt, and watched, the way her body arched into him and heard the way her moans changed as he found all those sensitive areas making sure to build her pleasure up and hold her on the edge. His thrusts had been powerful, hitting all the right spots, had built her up and, just as he found she was close, he slowed his thrusts holding her on the edge but not letting her release. He watched the frustration build as she couldn’t find her release from him and how she tried to thrust her own hips to find her release with him. His hands moved to pin her hips down and stop her making her whimper a small plea longing for the release.

“You know what to do pet, you know what I want to hear, if you want your release, my love, you better beg for it.” He grumbled against her ear and bit the lobe firmly.

“Tom, please, I’m so close. I won’t ignore you again, I swear, please Tom! I’m so close!” She whimpered softly below him and leaned up to kiss his lips; him not letting their lips meet. “Sir, please let me cum, I promise I’ve learned not to ignore you. Please Master!”

Hearing that word made him smirk and he picked up speed and force hitting all the right spots for her. She arched into him again and met his thrusts as one of his hands moved to that sensitive bundle of nerves to push her over the edge. He watched the way her head tipped back, how her muscles tightened with her release, how her eyes rolled back and slowly closed in bliss. He felt the way she tightened around him and milked him for his own release making him lose control of his thrusts as his own release chases hers. He moaned with her and kissed her deeply as both their orgasms finished before he pulled out of her and lay beside her; pulling her close to lay her head on his chest. The pair caught their breaths, Tom kissing her head softly, before she traced patterns along his chest with her finger a small chuckle leaving her.

“If this is what I get for ignoring you I just might do it again.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke but she felt his glare and the huff of air. “I’m joking, but it was kinda intense, that was amazing.”

She snuggled against him and felt his hand rub her back gently. His fingers mirrored hers on his chest against her back and they lay together relaxing before his stomach growled making them both chuckle before she tucked herself right up against his kissing his cheek.

“Guess I should get some food going for us.” She moved to stand only for his arm to tighten around her holding her close and not letting her go.

“Food can wait for a bit, right now I just want to lay here with you.”


	6. False Representations (Tom/Loki Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is reading through the script for Thor: Ragnarok when he gets a visit from one angry Norse god.

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Loki Odinson (Laufeyson)  
**One-shot/Chapter Number:** 1 (mini series)  
**AU Type:** Norse Gods are Real  
**Word Count:** 1668  
**Warnings:**  Bondage, Whipping, Cum Denial  
**Rating:** M (Mature 18+)

 

Tom had been busy with rehearsing his lines for his latest film, Thor: Ragnarok, trying to find the best way to portray the latest version of Loki. He had read over the script a few times, checking through the whole thing to see if there were any plots later in the script, and had even rehearsed a few of the lines with Chris over Skype discussing with him the portrayal. He had made notes all over his script and was sat in his lounge, curled up on a sofa, when he felt like someone was watching him from a corner of the room. He was sure he was alone, he wasn’t expecting anyone, but he knew he could feel eyes on him. He looked up at the corner of the room, right next to the open window, and froze almost sure he was seeing things. 

Loki stood next to the window, dressed in all his armour and leather, staring down the actor as he held the script tightly. This was one of those moments when he wished he was talking to someone, so he knew he was awake, but there was nothing. He wondered if he had fallen asleep and was almost sure he was dreaming if he was seeing Loki standing before him. The god only seemed to take a few short strides before he towered over the actor, broad shoulders, square stance, oozing power and anger.

Tom looked over the god stood before him seeing the similarities between the two of them. Although Tom was sitting he could see that Loki was taller than him, only by a few inches, his shoulders were slightly broader, his body was slimmer, the muscles thinner, yet the power he had was clear from the way he walked. The armour over his body was like in the film yet there were small differences in the intricate markings which all told stories, the material was much more worn out and there seemed to be an enchantment making the armour glow. His hair was kept short but was curled slightly at his neck; the same length as when Tom played Loki in the Avengers film.

“I think I’ve been reading the script too damn much. I’ve even started to dream about him.” He chuckled deeply to himself only to earn a sharp glare from the god. “I think I might need a break.”

“Foolish mortal, this is no dream, I am very much real. I’m not pleased with how you have been portraying me, those fans of yours are an unexpected surprise, so I thought I would come and show you exactly how wrong you are.” He snarled and his hand lay over Tom’s shoulder.

In a blink the pair were in Tom’s room, the man bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles, with the god towering over the side of the bed. He looked over the now naked man as he struggled against the restraints that held him tightly; Tom panicking slightly. He didn’t know what was going on, what was going to happen to him, what this all meant if it was a dream. He was sure it wasn’t with the pain against his wrists and ankles, caused by his own struggling, but he hoped that this was because how else could explain everything that was going on. He looked over to the god as he stood beside the bed, Loki’s eyes roaming over Tom’s body, and he felt far too exposed to the powerful man. Loki chuckled deeply as he watched, sending not completely unpleasant chills down Tom’s spine, and toyed with the riding crop he’d summoned between his hands.

“I saw your little charade as me through those films of yours, Thomas. I’ve been wondering what might have been going through your mind when you were playing that role. I watched as you cried, as you whimpered and whined, as you made me to be some pathetic little creature that begged for Odin’s attention.” His voice seemed to echo around the whole room, his hand clenched around the handle of the crop, and he bared his teeth angrily. “You made me look pathetic, like I couldn’t do anything without pleasing the old bastard, but I’m going to show you exactly what I am like. Maybe next time you can show them what it means to be Loki.”

He used the tip of the crop to run it along his body, making sure to find all those sensitive spots, and watched how Tom would try to lean away or arch into the touches. He could see the way goose bumps would rise on the man’s body, the way his wrists and ankles were turning red from all his struggling, and even saw the way his cock began to grow hard at all the touches. He hadn’t expected the mortal to be so responsive to him and it pleased him to see the way his body reacted to the simple stimulation. He hadn’t done anything to him, not by Loki’s standard anyway, so to see how responsive Tom was made the god pleased. He watched Tom pull away and struggle and quickly used the riding crop to strike across his stomach; leaving a bright red line across it. Tom yelped at the harsh contact and tried to curl into himself again but the bindings held him back. The god watched the way the strip of skin turned pink from the strike, saw Tom try to shift away from him again, and struck him again watching the way he arched and tensed.

“Loki, stop this, please. It wasn’t all my fault! I was following what the directors asked me, it wasn’t all me, I just wanted to play a great villain!” Tom yelled out as the strikes kept coming.

“You made me look like a pathetic child! I’m not going to let you get away with making me seem weak without some kind of punishment.” Loki struck him again, this time not as hard, and watched as Tom arched into the strike. “Would you look at that, Thomas, you seem to be enjoying your punishment. Who would have thought you might like such treatment?”

Tom groaned hard as he felt the crop strike him again, this time hitting more sensitive skin around his thighs, and Loki chuckled darkly seeing the way he reacted. Tom hated to admit it but each strike against his skin sent more than just pain through his body. He could feel how it made his skin ripple and couldn’t help the soft groans that left him at the sharp strikes. He was hard with the attention he was getting and Loki couldn’t resist teasing the sensitive skin to see just what kind of reaction he was going to get. He leaned over Tom as his hand toyed with his erect cock building up the pleasure to wind the human up. He hummed softly as Tom arched and moaned into each stroke, each touch, and was pleased that he had come to see the mortal.

“To think a mortal could enjoy such treatments. Maybe we are a little more alike than I thought.” Loki chuckled darkly and his hand trailed along the sensitive man’s skin. “Know this, Thomas, I am not some pathetic child who needs justification from his father. Next time you play your little role I hope you remember this, remember what I do to those I have an affinity for, and when you want to make me a simpering fool you will know exactly how wrong you are. If I see such behaviour again, with you portraying myself, I will be back.”

A faint glow shone around Loki’s hand and Tom’s leg connecting the pair in a faint shimmer of magic. The strip created a small belt across the top of his thigh and left a small mark on the man’s skin of an L in runes. It was small, on his inner thigh and coloured gold, and hidden away where no one would see it. Tom whimpered and groaned deeply as he felt himself built up and held there on the edge with no chance of release. Loki waved his hand over the bindings, causing them to release the naked man, and Tom sat up to rub at his wrists feeling them ache with the rush of blood. He winced and groaned as he felt how hard he was and his hand tried to toy with it only to find he couldn’t feel the pleasure he needed.

“Loki, what did you do? What have you done to me?!” Tom growled out in frustration looking up at the God; who simply chuckled back.

“Well I’ve made sure that I can come and go as I please. If you find yourself so wound up again you may find you can’t find your release. That little spell of mine will allow me to know exactly what you’re doing, may even let me wind you up more, but it prevents you from bringing release you haven’t earned.” Loki smirked when Tom tried to lunge for him and sent him back to the bed. “Don’t worry Thomas, you will still get to enjoy it, just know that if I see you make me like that again then I will be back.”

Loki vanished in a shimmer of green and gold and his chuckle echoed around the room. Tom felt that chill run down his spine again and he was filled with frustration and anger. He wondered what this would do to his portrayal of the god now he had seen him in person, now he had felt the power within such a being, and as he dressed himself he thought he felt lingering hands across his body where Loki had touched. He feared the next meeting but he also looked forward to when he would see the god again. He wondered exactly what Loki wanted with him and what trouble the God of Mischief planned for him.


	7. Going Against a Mastermind

**Pairing:** Tom Hiddleston/Reader/Loki Laufeyson (Odinson)  
 **One-shot/Chapter Number:** One-Shot  
 **AU Type:** Mafia Boss Tom, Norse Gods are real  & Loki didn’t fall  
 **Word Count:** 4,317  
 **Warnings:** Abusive Relationship, Polygamy, Crime, Torture, Scars, Infertility  
 **Rating:** 18+ (Mature Content)

 

**_Author’s Note:_ ** _PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ONE-SHOT IF MENTIONS OF ABUSE, SCARS OR TORTURE MAY TRIGGER YOU! This story is pure fiction however I have never been in this position and do not want to cause anyone distress! Also, this is an multi AU where Tom leads a mafia group and is abusive and Loki never fell off the bridge._

 

(Y/N) sat in her room staring at the marks on her wrists and the dark bites along her neck from the rough night of sex she’d had with Tom the night before. He seemed to have been exceptionally angry when he’d come into their bedroom, muttering something about one of his men not doing his job, and he hadn’t given himself any time to calm down and had used her to vent his anger. He had gripper her too tight, tied her to the bed tighter than needed, marked her more harshly than he normally would and even resulted to punishments much faster and much harder than normal. Her fingers grazed against her skin as she looked at the array of marks and scars left behind after so many different nights. She winced slightly as her fingers ran over the raw skin of her wrists and headed into the en-suite to run cold water over the sore skin; hoping to soothe the ache left there.

She stood in just a plain, pink, silk nightdress as the cold water ran over her red wrists and could feel a pair of eyes on sending chills down her spine. She worried her lip in her teeth as she heard nothing but felt the presence behind her come closer until she felt a pair of hands run down her arms to the wrists. She looked down at the long fingers that rubbed along the slices in her skin from the too tight rope and shuddered lightly keeping her head down as he just pressed against her back. She could tell who it was the moment those hands touched her skin, how his suit felt against her back, and his touch brought back words Tom had told her making her shake a little

_Do you really think a god would have any interest in someone like you?_

_You think he could take you anywhere I can’t find you?_

_You think he’d want you when you can’t give him anything he wants?_

_You know he’ll just throw you away once he’s bored of you, he’s got goddesses back home to impress._

_Just remember it’s thanks to **me** you’re still here, not him, you **owe** me._

_You’re just a flying fancy to him, we have a connection, I will always know you better than he will._

Those long arms wrapped around her as Loki pulled her close to him hoping to calm the thoughts racing through her mind. He ran a hand through her hair gently, kissing her head, and softly hummed a lullaby he knew calmed her down when her mind was racing. He had watched the way Tom had been with her, the way she would react to his attention, and how her personality would change when she knew Tom was nearby. He saw the way he would look at her, the way she would shrink whenever he was close, the way Tom would glare at Loki when he would try and calm her and had even, on rare occasion, looked into her mind to see just what was going on.

He had been brought into the relationship because Tom had been interested in what the god might bring, expecting Loki to be much more aggressive than he was, and he felt it wasn’t his place to try and tell the two mortals how to live. He’d originally come to see what had made Thor so interested in the realm, to see why it was Thor’s new obsession, and when he found Tom and his events he thought it would be interesting to watch the chaos he was involved. He had been fascinated by the mayhem Tom’s gang caused and Tom had been fascinated by the history Loki carried with him. He had brought Loki into the home, as part of the gang to help their strategies, and after a short while he was welcomed into the bedroom; adding a new level into the relationship between the two mortals. He stood by and watched how Tom treated her, not thinking it was his place to step in, but once he was allowed time alone with her, to see her for who she could be, he couldn’t resist having time with her. Tom had allowed Loki to have his time with her, knowing his grip on the woman was strong enough to keep her, to keep her entertained and as another hook he could pull at when she misbehaved. Loki knew what Tom was doing, had seen it back on Asgard, but unlike at home he had a bond to the younger mortal; who seemed to be at the whim of the criminal.

(Y/N) was still shaking as she felt those arms tighten around her but it had calmed down a little. He rocked her gently as he stood with her in the bathroom feeling her slowly calm down. He lay his head over hers and kept rubbing in soothing circles. He waited for her to calm down enough before drying her hands and guided her to sit on the chaise longue placed strategically by Tom in the room. He had lay on it multiple times when he had been invited to watch the pair and sat beside her on it; making sure to keep rubbing those soothing circles. He watched the way her eyes twitched and shifted as her mind still wandered but he tilted her head up to focus those eyes on his.

“Little mortal,” A nickname he’d started using once they’d got involved. “why do you let him be so rough with you? Look at the marks he’s left upon your skin. How can you think such things are because he cares for you?”

“Loki, please don’t start this now, this is just how he shows he cares for me. He just wants to make sure everyone knows I’m his and that they can’t touch me.” Her voice was small and she dropped her head down quickly; rubbing again at her wrists. “He shows his affection in a different way to other people and it’s not…”

“Do not try to lie to the God of Mischief, little mortal.” He cut her off before she could even finish the sentence. “I will not take any of the lies he has fed you, you can hold so much power in your hands if you would just take the chance, you have so much potential (Y/N) and he smothers it at each turn.”

Loki cupped her cheeks softly and got her gaze to focus on him. He had planned to get her away from him, to take her away from the hell that she had been dragged into, and it would only be a few more days before he could take her but he had to know she would be willing to leave. They’d had holidays together, with Tom’s permission, going to the different holiday homes where Tom would come after a week or so. He had been trusted to take her away without guards or spies and would spoil her with his soft touches, gentle caresses, and simple love that didn’t need punishments or torment. He was going to get her to Asgard but he had to wait for the right moment to slip her away while still giving time for him to hide her.

“Loki, please, don’t. I-I owe him everything! He saved my life!” She pulled free of his grasp in frustration; her mind telling her she wasn’t good enough for him.

“That doesn’t mean he gets to torment you for the rest of it.” He spoke softly, keeping his voice down in case anyone was outside, and took hold of her hand; pulling her close to whisper into her ear. “I would not let one single mark against you unless you wanted me to. These things he does to you are not what a lover does, little mortal. Please do not think you deserve such behaviour, not when you have so willingly accepted me in, when you are the most accepting being to have ever come into my life.”

Loki held her close, wrapped him arms around her and not letting her pull away, and stroked her hair softly. He hated seeing the affects the male had on her. He felt the tears against his shirt and saw the way she shook as she tried to hold back her voice. Loki had been the only one who was willing to talk to her, who was willing to show her what she thought she didn’t deserve, and now he was bringing thoughts to the front of her mind she had buried long before she’d met him. He rubbed her back soothingly and cupped her chin to kiss her lips sweetly to calm her down. He had spoken with Thor a few days ago through Huginn and knew that his brother would come to help in a few days’ time.

“I will take you from here if you want me to, I can show you the glories of Asgard if you wish. I came here wondering what my foolish brother saw with his obsession of this place. Now I cannot leave knowing that you are stuck here.” Loki kept his voice soft and gentle as he lay their foreheads together. “Wait for me and I will come save you from him. Let me show you what you truly deserve.”

“Loki, you can’t, I don’t belong there.” She could see tears coming to his eyes and wiped them away gently from them. “He will hurt you, he will find me wherever I go, he told me if you whisk me away then he will hunt me down and make me regret ever leaving.”

“You think he can get to Asgard? You think he would be allowed anywhere near such a place? Trust me, little mortal, you will be safe if you come with me. He cannot get into Asgard without permission and no Midgardian has ever had permission without escort from either Thor or I.” He stroked her cheek softly keeping their foreheads pressed together. “I will get you out of here, I promise you, I will keep you safe. If you are coming with me, I want you to meet me in the green arch as the stars come out in two days’ time.”

She swallowed nervously and nodded a little to him. She would try, just once, to get away from Tom. She hadn’t had such a chance before and now she was going to take advantage of it. Over the next few days she packed a bag, keeping it as hidden as she could, and even felt joy building as they got closer to the day she would leave. Tom had noticed the change in her, that she seemed more cautious around him than usual, that she seemed to tense when he would go to certain corners of their room. He watched where she would tense at, saw the way she would smile when she saw Loki in the same room, and got his men to investigate finding the packed bags hidden in multiple corners of the room. He was impressed with her initiative of hiding multiple bags but she hadn’t been smart enough to keep it well hidden enough. Once the small swell of pride dimmed he felt anger race through his body at her deception and betrayal and quickly got one of his guards to take her to one of his ‘special guest’ rooms. She had been cooking for them all when she felt a cloth against her mouth and a sweet smell filled her senses before she felt exhaustion take over.

She woke bound to a chair, Tom’s ‘toys’ hanging off each wall, and tried to scream only to find a gag in her mouth. She began to shake wildly on the wooden chair, the ropes wrapped around her rubbed painfully tight against her, and her panicked eyes roamed around the room terrified of see Loki dragged in there with her. They were due to meet that evening and now she was stuck where she couldn’t fight back and he would either be lured into a trap or run as soon as he realised she wasn’t worth it. Her back was to the door, she was stripped down to just her underwear, and heard the door groan open making her tense in fear. Tom walked into the room in just a pair of jeans, all broad shoulders in a show of power, and moved over to stand in front of her glaring down at the terrified woman. She froze in her seat as he stared down at her, not saying anything as his eyes roamed over her body, before he moved over to one of the walls.

“Well, pet, it seems you’ve had a plan to betray. I have given you everything, my dear, and you decide to throw it all back in my face.” Tom kept his back to her as he looked over the toys. “Don’t worry, dear (Y/N), I won’t kill you; not yet anyway. It would be too nice to make it so easy, you will not get away without suitable punishment, and once you’ve been suitably punished I’m going to drag that foreign prince here to watch your final moments.”

He picked up one of the blades that hung on the wall and stalked towards her; toying with the blade between his fingers. Later Loki had created a portal which he and Thor travelled through to put them both in the garden without being spotted by the guards. He had known she was eager to leave, that she would be waiting for him unless something had happened to her. He waited for the stars to be bright in the sky, for Thor to have asked him the hundredth time if the woman was coming, after he’d pushed away dark thoughts three times before he finally allowed his instincts to tell him to hunt for her. Something was wrong, something was keeping her too long, and it was only now that he felt her calling out to him. He sensed her mind reaching out for him, trying to get him to help her. He hadn’t known how long she’d been reaching out for him, his mind closed off with the idea that everything would be fine, but now he could feel she was hurting and that she needed him desperately.

 _Little mortal, where are you? What’s happened?!_ Loki kept a calm façade outside but his thoughts showed his concern.

 _Loki, Tom’s mad, he found out._ Her voice was filled with agony and desperation; almost a weak whisper. _Mr prince, please come find me, I’m in one of the play rooms for special guests. Not sure which one._

_He will pay double for anything he’s done to you, I will find you Little mortal, my brother and I can take on the fools here. I will be there soon._

She was shaking, covered in thousands of marks and hundreds of cuts, her whole body beyond hurting and in that numb state. She was almost completely covered in blood and Tom stood over her smirking darkly; some of her blood splattered against his chest. His glare was cold, almost emotionless, as he wiped clean the small blade he’d been using to slice her skin with. One of her eyes was swollen and bruises were forming against the blood-soaked skin making Tom smirk more knowing she wouldn’t forget what she did to him. She watched him hang the blade up before he picked up a custom tool he had made specially for his guests. The metal rod worked like hair irons where they could heat to certain temperatures which would burn the skin. It looked similar to blunt edged broad swords with the wire coming from the end of the hilt and when Tom held it he weighed it in his hand a moment as if contemplating using it. He left it on the side to heat up and moved to stand behind her, making sure to stroke along the new cuts, to whisper into her ear.

“I will make sure you **never** forget what you did to me, everything I’ve done for you, everything you **owe me**. If that prince of yours gets you out of here he will see your scarred flesh and will remember everything he stole from me.” His voice snarled against her ear and he pressed his hands into the deep wounds on her shoulders.

The door slammed open, making Tom jump a little, and he turned to glare at the intruders only to see Loki and Thor standing in the doorway. Tom smirked seeing them and chuckled darkly as he stepped aside showing the bloody woman in front of him. He watched the way the princes reacted, finally seeing a true reaction from him, and almost seemed to bask in their reactions seeing the anger form in their eyes. He watched Loki’s hands clench and saw the blonde try to calm the angered prince only to see him push away each of his companion’s advances.

“Well, well what an expected surprise. Loki, I see you brought an unwelcome friend into my home **however** if you want to take this precious creature,” Tom forcibly grabbed her cheeks as he spoke and turned her head to face Loki as best she could. “you’ll have to prove you’ve earned her. I’ve had my bit of fun and if you think you can take her then you’ll need to take me.”

Tom acted as if he was going to pick up the hot blade from the side of the table before pulling a gun that had been clipped on the underside. As soon as the gun was drawn both princes squared off only for the gun to be pointed at the woman almost passed out from pain. She frowned looking over to the mafia boss and chuckled softly seeing Loki standing behind him. It was a matter of moments before Loki’s arms wrapped around Tom and Thor rushed to (Y/N)’s side helping to free her from the binds before any more of the master minds men rushed into the room. She almost fell into his arms from how weak she’d become but tried to keep herself awake as Thor brought her out of the room. She panicked as she felt Thor carry her away from the two men fearing what might happen to Loki and tried to fight against him for a moment to get back to him; causing pain to surge through her body again.

“(Y/N) please do not fight with me. My brother has demanded I get you away from here, he will come meet us once he has hold of that man, I promised to help protect you so please do not make this hard for me.” Thor had to stop in the hall to keep hold of her or risk dropping her and causing more harm. “We must get you out of here, if you stay here any longer, then his minions will come claim you and we will never get you back.”

She whimpered as pain began to seep back through her body and she shook as the muscular god rushed through the hallways; keeping the weakened woman close to his chest. He had to keep her close or risk one of the minions swooping in and taking her but it meant that he couldn’t wield Mjolnir. He couldn’t trust his power not harming her being so close to him and he was pleased that as he rounded a corner Loki stood before him. Loki still seemed angry, still seemed full of rage, but he had clearly calmed a little and moved to lifter her from his brother’s arms. Loki could fight with her still in his hands and he didn’t trust Thor keeping her as safe as he could. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her muscles shaking and aching, and she pulled herself as close to the god as she could; fearing if she let him go she would lose him. He could see the way she was shaking, see the deep wounds, and knew they had to move fast. He could heal the external damage for now but the internal damage was going to take much longer.

The pair could tell there were more men coming, clearly from other groups who were allied with the man, and they had to fight their hardest to get her out of there. Loki’s rage at the men was shown in his use of magic, willing to throw the men around, used blades much more freely and even used darker magic his mother had warned him about to toy with the minds of the men facing them. Thor could see the darkness in Loki, the way the pure anger seemed to guide his actions, and once the battle was over he would make him face his actions; hoping it wouldn’t have a long-lasting effect. There seemed to be hundreds of men fighting against them, each time they took one out more would just appear, but they were getting through the building. All they had to do was get out into the open and they could call for Heimdall to open the bridge for them. Thor took the lead to break through the group and finally they managed to get outside but as Loki looked down he could see how weak and pale (Y/N) had become 

Panic finally set in the god’s mind as he thought of what would happen to him should he lose her. He held her close, keeping head now rested in the crook of his neck, and he kept talking to her trying to keep her responding. She was weak, her voice nothing more than a mutter, and Thor called for the bridge which brought the trio up into the activation room of the bridge. Loki dropped down to the floor, laying (Y/N) on her back, calling for healers to get to the bridge now. She clung to his hand as she felt horse hooves pounding the ground as the healers and a cart were brought to transport her.

“You’re safe, love, he cannot harm you now. I just need you to fight for a little longer, the healers will get you to their room to help you, but you have to stay awake for me.” Loki’s hands stroked her head as Thor and Heimdall helped bring the padded cart over to her; seeing her eyes drifting shut. “Little Mortal, I cannot lose you now after everything.”

She whimpered softly but nodded lightly replying to Loki’s pleas. She could feel his hands lift her carefully and the group moved fast to get her to the healer’s room. Loki sat in the cart with her, ignoring the requests for him to ride ahead, using his magic to begin healing her the best he could. He realised that he hadn’t worked hard enough on healing magic now that he needed it the most. His magic wasn’t healing her as fast as he had seen from others, as fast as those around him could, but he had to make sure she made it long enough for them to get her to their machines. He spoke to her softly, whispering her and keeping her talking to him, but when they got her into the room Odin was there watching over everything.

“All this for a mortal? I had thought you the sensible one Loki.” Odin spoke almost emotionlessly a he looked over the woman laid on the table. “You are wasting your time on such a being boy, she will waste away in the blink of an eye and you know this.”

“Father, if you are not here to help then please leave, she does not need any more stress.” Loki kept his attention on her as she began to drift off; the machines above monitoring her. “I wish to speak with you about this later but right now I need to make sure that she is well cared for. She needs help and I will not abandon her when she is in need of me. Thor please go talk with father, I will not leave her when she is so weak, but he must know what I have done for her.”

He could hear her mind reaching out to him, the connection still holding them together, and he could feel her love and worry for him. She had been beaten to the brink of death and yet she was worrying about him. He chuckled softly at her thoughts and helped clean the blood from her body as the healers busied themselves with spells, potions, machines and tending to her. She spent almost a week unconscious, Loki coming to check on her every day, and just as Loki began to worry that she would never wake she began to stir; her hand tightening around his a little as she woke. Both of them looked poor, Loki sleep deprived while (Y/N) was slightly pale and deep scars marked her skin, but they were happy to see each other. Loki almost forgot himself as he saw her eyes open and he kissed her lips softly; resting their foreheads together. She looked around a little panicked before he focused her gaze again and smiled warmly to calm her racing mind down.

“You are safe, you are on Asgard, little mortal. You needn’t worry about whatever happened before. I have you safe and I will not let you go into danger alone.” His voice was a hushed whisper and the healers in the room, reduced from five to two, looked over to the dark-haired prince surprised. “I promised to bring you to safety and now you must focus on getting better. He will not get away with what he has done, that I swear.”


End file.
